


just come here

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [9]
Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>осень: много кофе, чуть больше слёз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just come here

**Author's Note:**

> #np Roy Kim — Home  
> таймлайн: ноябрь 2014, март\июль\ноябрь 2015, апрель 2016

\-- если ты устанешь или тебе будет одиноко, ты всегда можешь вернуться домой. это то, что я хотела сказать своему другу.

осень: много кофе, чуть больше слёз.

осень: грустные песни рой кима.

осень: радио-эфир.

за три месяца сонкю стареет на пару лет и теряет, наверное, душу или что ещё (как назвать то, что из неё выходит, а). она плохо спит, плохо ест, не пытается улыбаться или шутить. если она попробует, это будет настолько фальшиво, что ей станет от себя ещё противней, чем уже есть.

рой ким поёт о том, чего она, наверное, не скажет вслух, хотя вряд ли её станут слушать. рой ким поёт, а сонкю трёт глаза (она просто не выспалась, просто не), ждёт, когда песня закончится; потом же начнётся другая, только в самой сонкю не начинается ничего.

 

тем же вечером (или это уже ночь) сонкю в общежитии одна. может, здесь нет и её тоже. собаки спят; тихо, тоскливо. сонкю лежит на диване, ни о чём не думает, сил даже на это не хватает. ей стоит подняться и пойти в свою комнату, поспать час или два; сонкю не может себя заставить. ни встать, ни заснуть.

осень: усталость и только.

она не сразу обращает внимание на стук. всего лишь окно, тэён опять забыла его закрыть, а. когда стук повторяется, несколько раз подряд, сонкю понимает, что встать всё-таки надо, но--

(ай)

\-- джессика?

(так)

\-- ты сказала, что я могу прийти.

\-- ты слушала эфир?

\-- я всегда их слушаю.

(больно)

джессика стоит перед ней бледная, замученная, с красными воспалёнными глазами и, сонкю не верит, _не верит_ , улыбается. ей. в уголках её губ горечь и надежда на что-то хорошее. сонкю кажется, ей же кажется, так не--

\-- ты одна?

\-- да, совсем.

\-- а где все, разве--

\-- тэён у родителей, про остальных не знаю. мы сейчас не говорим о том, что делаем. на это нет времени.

сонкю хочет пригласить её внутрь, она просто обязана, ведь джессика здесь, вот она, вот. и она ждёт от неё чего-то, она всегда ждёт, даже когда ждать нечего.

\-- проходи.

\-- м-можно?

\-- это и твой дом тоже.

(сонкю боится добавить "был")

джессику передёргивает от этих слов, но улыбка с её лица никуда не пропадает. зайдя, она не знает, куда себя деть, будто в первый раз пришла; сонкю предлагает выпить горячего, джессика отказывается.

\-- сонкю, давай просто--

\-- хорошо, идём.

и сонкю берёт её за руку, потому что это самое правильное, что она может сейчас сделать, и джессика сжимает своей так крепко. сонкю по-прежнему больно, но не от этого. она ведёт её за собой в свою комнату. джессика ступает так, будто пол -- минное поле; если она не будет осторожной, кто-то обязательно начнёт на неё кричать. ещё раз пережить это у неё не получится, не теперь.

в комнате темно и пусто, как и во всей сонкю. она садится на кровать и тянет джессику к себе на колени. джессика её обнимает -- и от этих объятий сонкю едва не прорывает. глаза сухие; немного жжётся от слёз, которые совсем не хотят наружу, но почему-то всё равно напоминают, что они есть и они будут. сонкю обнимает в ответ и слышит, как джессика тихонько всхлипывает. шея сонкю сразу же становится влажной. в джессике столько боли, она течёт по её щекам (в сердце сонкю).

джессика шепчет:

\-- _я могу остаться хотя бы здесь?_

\-- да, джессика, да.

\-- спасибо.

\-- а после будет--

\-- ничего, больше ничего, ты знаешь об этом и без меня.

"без меня" бьёт сонкю под дых. без тебя -- как это возможно?

они выставили джессику за дверь, как мусор; она всего раз подумала о своей жизни, вне и после, о своём будущем, о своих мечтах, но. группа должна быть на первом месте? что должно быть на первом месте, а?

\-- приходи всегда, когда будет так плохо. я напишу, если вдруг буду в общежитии опять одна. джессика, слышишь? приходи, ведь--

\-- ты и мой дом тоже.

это должно быть первым, это главным, а не. господи, они глупы и уродливы в своей же глупости. сонкю вжимает джессику в себя, словно пытается её защитить от чего-то, что _уже_ случилось; этого не исправить. больше ничего, да?

джессика остаётся, засыпает в руках сонкю. она греет её всю ночь, и сонкю впервые спит так крепко и так спокойно. внутри, в темноте и пустоте, появляется что-то настолько нежное и трепетное; сонкю этого не боится, это было всегда.

 

осень: всё и сразу.

осень: тёплые ладошки джессики.

осень: рой ким поёт; сонкю не надо ни о чём говорить, -- джессика знает и так.

 

весна: ново-старые песни.

весна: концерты.

а ещё--

\-- кристалл? _сучжон_.

сонкю натыкается на неё перед выходом на эндинг. сучжон сидит на полу, возле колонки. все знают, что она не выйдет, её не будет там, на сцене, в кругу людей, которых принято считать коллегами, друзьями, семьёй. у сучжон семья одна-единственная и её нет рядом. видеть сучжон такой -- открытой, подавленной и несчастной -- для сонкю впервые, но. она понимает, правда.

сучжон поднимает голову, когда сонкю подходит ближе.

\-- а, это ты.

\-- я присяду?

\-- без разницы.

\-- ехала бы уже в отель, чего ты ещё тут?

\-- я не знаю.

\-- тогда я посижу с тобой, вместе не знать веселее, если ты, конечно, не захочешь мне что-нибудь сломать.

\-- у меня нет настроения, а так я бы с удовольствием.

это не звучит как шутка или угроза; сучжон слишком устала. маленькая взрослая девочка в окружении тех, кто смертельно ранил её _семью_ и после просто оставил.

\-- она плачет каждый день, бывает с самого утра и так до следующего, пока не засыпает. я не могу ей помочь, и мне не хочется быть здесь, зная, что она или дома, или где-то ещё в полном одиночестве. я на её стороне, но ей этого недостаточно.

честно, откровенно; таким не делятся с теми, кому хочется сломать шею, но сучжон всё равно говорит. больше потому, что сказать ей об этом некому (даже если потом она напишет про слёзы в письме, и джессика зачитает его, и её так сильно будет трясти, даже если). сонкю рядом, сонкю слушает.

\-- когда-нибудь будет лучше, сучжон-а.

\-- будет по-другому. лучше у нас у всех уже было.

весна: время идёт.

весна: должно быть тепло.

весна: а никак.

сонкю приобнимает её, не слишком крепко, вдруг оттолкнёт; сучжон не двигается и в ответ не обнимает, цепляется рукой за плечо. эта маленькая взрослая девочка, строящая вокруг себя и джессики высокие-высокие стены, хочет справедливости и поддержки, а. получает в свою сторону осуждение. сонкю читает комментарии, она знает.

\-- это нормально, сучжон-а, нормально не хотеть быть там, где её нет.

сонкю чувствует, как она сжимает футболку на её спине. сучжон пытается поверить во что-нибудь, ей это нужно.

\-- солли не вернётся, а моя сестра никому здесь не нужна.

 _никому_ , только--

тэён зовёт её.

\-- иди, онни, тебя не поймут, если ты не появишься.

\-- иду, но ты скажи ей, что я жду её в любое время.

\-- знаешь, иногда мне хотелось, чтобы она любила тебя, а не. может, тогда бы она была счастливее.

\-- иногда мне хотелось этого тоже.

честно, откровенно.

 

весна: ново-старые песни.

весна: сучжон.

весна: верить не получается, и сонкю не пробует.

 

лето: снова концерты.

лето: первый камбэк после, а.

сонкю уже нет ни до чего дела. она улыбается, когда её просят. она смеётся, когда кажется, что смешно. у неё красные волосы, тонкие ноги и тонкие руки; сонкю диетами подрывает своё здоровье. для чего? она не знает. сонкю усердно работает, усердно пытается быть _санни_ , хотя ничего солнечного в ней даже с приходом лета не возникает. сонкю становится тенью группы, её не особо замечают, не особо жалуют. когда у неё начинаются проблемы с ногами, сонкю хочет уехать на пару дней домой или хотя бы остаться в общежитии и банально _отдохнуть_. ей говорят нет. вдруг она уедет и не вернётся, как лу хань? вдруг она что-нибудь надумает (а что, подскажете)?

работай, делай деньги, всё потом.

пой, танцуй, сияй, всё потом.

сонкю смиряется и следует указаниям.

японские концерты добивают её окончательно. она просит фанатов (боже, почему именно они -- сотни тысяч человек -- беспокоятся, а) не волноваться, всё не так страшно (вообще-то, очень даже), с ней ничего не случилось (много всего и давно). ей верят, а она себе -- нет.

они собираются все вместе после перелёта в общежитии. сонкю не понимает, рада она этому или нет. что есть они, что нет их. почему-то это напоминает встречу одноклассников, которые друг друга никогда не любили, но приходилось. сонкю не нравится это сравнение, а. другие не подбираются.

она лежит всё на том же диване, огромном, белом, и не может пошевелиться. обезболивающие ещё не начали действовать (поскорей бы, поскорей), и малейшее движение вызывает у сонкю приступ боли. девочки то тут, то там. они разбредаются по своим комнатам; кто-то шумит в ванной, на кухне же ни звука. когда сонкю кажется, что она вот-вот отключится, она слышит стук. окно, да? конечно, не оно. никто не подходит открыть дверь, словно никто и не слышит. наверное, у сонкю проблемы уже со всем, с чем они ещё могут быть. стук повторяется.

сонкю вздыхает и с огромным трудом добирается от дивана до двери, а--

\-- джессика? что ты тут--

\-- как колени?

(как _ты_?)

\-- плохо..?

\-- вот, мама передала тебе мазь. если будет невыносимо, попробуй её, а я пойду, ладно? не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то видел.

\-- джессика, подож--

\-- _язайдуещё_.

она быстро целует сонкю в щёку и убегает.

сонкю стоит в дверях, держа баночки с мазью. она не может загрузиться и понять, что только что произошло. так быстро и так, _так_ (наверное, это называют снова почувствовать себя живой). когда она возвращается в гостиную, юри, вышедшая из ванной, спрашивает, кто приходил, что за банки, а. сонкю только моргает и ошарашенно улыбается. а, что, о чём ты? больше никаких вопросов ей не задают. чуть погодя она слышит _санни_ \-- и что это должно значить?

пой, танцуй, сияй, всё потом.

сонкю ничего из этого не хочет, она хочет наконец-то верить.

и она верит джессике.

 

\-- ты никогда не думала--

джессика так непростительно близко, дышит словами ей в губы; сонкю готова поцеловать её прямо сейчас.

она готова, но она не станет.

\-- думала.

\-- ты собиралась добавить "но"?

\-- но в этом не было смысла? вы всё равно возвращаетесь друг к другу, неважно, убегает она или нет; неважно, что ждёшь только ты.

джессика замирает, сонкю кажется, что и в ней всё замирает тоже, на секунду, не более, а.

внутри, в темноте и пустоте, её нежное и трепетное пытается вырваться наружу, прильнуть к джессике, разом отдать всё это -- большое, тёплое; от сердца, от любви -- ей.

джессике это нужно, но не от неё, ведь--

\-- ты никого не полюбишь, кроме. все люди, которых ты пыталась любить, и все пути, которыми вы обходили друг друга, приводят тебя обратно. к ней. я думала, но я-то знаю.

\-- сучжон говорила--

\-- и это я знаю тоже.

\-- сонкю.

\-- джессика?

\-- ты не угасай.

у сонкю сдавливает в груди, прыгает в горло; она давится, открывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть. получается плохо--

джессика целует её сама; сонкю хочется её оттолкнуть или прижать ближе, но. она думала и она знает: в этом нет смысла, как обезболивающее не подействует, не теперь.

джессика целует.

нежное и трепетное бьётся в истерике и в груди, и в горле, и во всём её теле.

\-- _заживай_.

она дует на её коленки.

ни одна из них не заживёт; они просто обрастают коркой. содри -- и сразу же начнёт кровоточить. сонкю не прекращает, джессика заживает только снаружи.

темно и пусто.

джессика включает свет.

(но) от него ничего не болит.

 

лето: жара.

лето: запах лекарств и никому не нужных побед.

лето: (ей) (не) лучше, а--

\-- эй, _санни_.

с джессикой хочется _жить_ , потому что она это умеет, она это любит.

 

осень: что-то другое.

осень: не то чтобы хорошее.

осень: концерты фантазии.

сонкю улыбается; она может, не так искренне, не так часто, но может.

у них ужасные платья, ужасные песни, сонкю это не волнует.

она поёт, танцует, не сияет. у неё нет призрачно обещанного _всёпотом_ , есть сцена, фанаты и их бесконечная преданная глупая любовь; они беспокоятся. этого хватает.

на одном из концертов, сонкю не помнит, в каком городе, они опять в японии, она видит знакомое лицо. сонкю кажется? 

когда на следующий день приходят цветы, сонкю знает: не кажется.

когда джессика ей звонит, сонкю знает: теперь уже точно.

\-- ей ты тоже отправила, так ведь? тэён думает, что они от эмбер.

джессика молчит.

\-- она до сих пор с ними носится.

\-- только потому что они фиолетовые.

\-- нет, потому что они твои.

\-- но ты же сказала--

сонкю молчит, -- джессика знает и так. на другом конце линии не слышно ничего, кроме её дыхания.

осень: почти тепло.

 

весна: всё в порядке?

сонкю много отдыхает, куда-то ездит. она поправляется, чувствует себя здоровой, не появляется на публике и в сетях два месяца, если не три. она делает то, что считает нужным; сонкю шла к этому два года. её мало что тревожит, только--

она накрывает джессику пледом и выходит из комнаты, чтобы выпить воды и, конечно, вернуться обратно. ничего необычного: в общежитии никого; тихо, спокойно. сонкю убирает по пути раскиданные девочками вещи, а как только она попадает на кухню--

\-- тэён? разве ты не собиралась к джиуну?

\-- я слишком устала, и у меня закончился бензин.

тэён стоит, прислонившись к холодильнику, в своих вечно серых одеждах, как в облака завёрнутая, и тяжело дышит. полуночные репетиции выбивают её из колеи. раньше им всем было легче переносить отсутствие сна и времени. раньше и раньше, что с того. это не сейчас.

\-- можно я с тобой сегодня посплю? у меня окно не закрывается, не хочу мёрзнуть.

\-- да, конечно.

сонкю соглашается на автомате. до неё не сразу доходит сказанное, а тэён уже нет на кухне.

_ой_

_ой_

_ой_

сонкю мчится назад и застаёт её в дверях своей комнаты, окаменевшую.

\-- и часто она приходит?

\-- когда может.

\-- почему ты мне не сказала?

\-- а ты хоть раз меня внимательно слушала?

\-- я не--

в этот момент джессика подаёт голос:

\-- сонкю, а можно шёпотом?

\-- это не я.

\-- _тэён?_

\-- джессика?

она приподнимается на локтях и включает свет. тэён двигается к ней, но в итоге одёргивает себя, заставляет остановиться. давно сонкю не видела это глупое кино.

они смотрят друг на друга, сонкю смотрит на них.

\-- джессика.

\-- идите обе в душ и сразу назад. я вас жду.

\-- дже--

\-- живо!

\-- ты слышала нашу принцессу, идём.

\-- я не--

сонкю тащит её за шиворот из комнаты, потому что без неё ничего нормально происходить не будет.

когда тэён уже переодевается в пижаму, она снова застывает. с ванной до комнаты сонкю несколько шагов, а. тэён никак не--

\-- вперёд!

\-- сонкю, нет.

\-- сонкю, да.

\-- сонкю, нет.

\-- ты ведёшь себя так, будто она тебя там съест. нет, если ты попросишь, то она, конечно, может.

\-- _обожемойсонкюзаткнись_.

\-- не говори, что ты сейчас об этом не подумала.

\-- почему ты всё превращаешь в это?

\-- потому что у тебя из ушей идёт пар и тебя трясёт? ой, даже не знаю.

\-- ли сонкю!

\-- быстро пошла к ней, я подойду через секунду.

в итоге ей приходится с пинками выгонять тэён из ванной. от этого дико смешно и здорово. сонкю даёт им ровно десять минут.

возвращайся, она ожидает всего на свете и--

тэён едва не скидывает джессику с кровати, увидев сонкю в проёме. благо джессика сильнее, и так просто оторвать её от тэён? это как?

\-- ещё минутку.

\-- я дала вам десять. за это время можно столько раз к--

\-- ли сонкю!

\-- да ну вас, двигайтесь, это моя кровать.

джессика со вздохом слазит с тэён и тянет сонкю к ним. они долго ещё не засыпают, пытаясь улечься так, чтоб им всем было удобно. у сонкю большая кровать, наверное, именно для (них) этого.

нежное и трепетное никуда из сонкю не пропало и никуда не денется, оно растёт и заполняет её всю (никаких темно и пусто), даже если джессика (всегда) повёрнута в сторону тэён, она всё равно накрывает руки сонкю своими. тэён притягивает их обеих ближе, прижимается губами ко лбу джессики, а сонкю -- за ухом. джессика легонько бьёт их, _эй, щекотно же, чего вы_. сонкю улыбается ей в шею и знает: они улыбаются тоже.

сучжон права: всё по-другому.

и не лучше, и не хуже, но так, как наконец-то надо им.

 

весна: всё хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> *http://marshall-lee-line.tumblr.com/post/103370010448/gingerfany-dear-whoever-sunnys-friend-is


End file.
